brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
2854298 LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers
2854298 LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers is a CGI direct-to-DVD movie released in Early Spring of 2010. This was the first ever movie made by the LEGO Company that incorporated building. It is also the first non-BIONICLE movie made of a LEGO product. Details The movie incorporates a diverse range of existing LEGO themes into a single plotline, including Mars Mission, Space Police III, City, Power Miners, Castle (2007), and Agents. It was animated by Tinseltown Toons and was distributed by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. The trailer for the movie was first shown on the 2853367 BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn DVD. Plot The movie begins with Clutch Powers, the most famous LEGO explorer, trying to retrieve an energy crystal from an underground cave. He finds the crystal, but spots a larger energy crystal in the cave as well. Clutch pulls out the crystal, which awakens an orange Crystal King, and he is chased through the cave. Just as he is about to escape, the Crystal King blocks the exit with a boulder. Clutch then wrestles the King using the Mine Mech but is thrown out of the Mech, and after that, he spots a pile of LEGO bricks. He visualises what he could build: either a racecar, a jet, or a slingshot. He decides to make a slingshot and gets working. Meanwhile, the Crystal King realizes that Clutch is not in the Mine Mech anymore, so he continues to chase him but knocks over a tower and gets pinned. Clutch finishes the slingshot and launches himself at the boulder. Just as he is about to escape, the crystal reveals itself to be a Rock Monster baby, which Clutch is astonished and thinks that it was a coincidence that the rock monster baby was hard to get out of place. He puts a stud pacifier in the baby's mouth then builds a stroller for it. Clutch returns the baby and apologizes, and is rewarded with an orange energy crystal. After this, he drives his Agents car back to the LEGO building in LEGO City. On the way there we learn just how popular Clutch is and they don't seem to mind when he nearly destroys a construction site on the way there. When he arrives he is introduced to a team of three (Brick Masterson, Peg Mooring, and Bernie Von Beam) by his boss Kjeld Playwell that will help him in his next assignment: investigate a recent prison break on the Space Police prison planet X4. They are introduced to Arthur Fol who swears to be Clutch Power's "number one fan" shows them the spaceship he has built for them. He shows them the miniature model ("It even has a spinner!") then when Brick asks how are they going to fit in, Artie shows them the real life version. The group travels to the prison planet in Mars Mission outfits. Bernie suggests that he should guard the spaceship, but Clutch refuses. They can't open the door, so Clutch builds a giant key to open it (Brick said that this is the first time anyone has to break INTO a prison). Then, while analyzing the base, Brick burps, and Clutch tells him to keep an eye out behind them. One of the prisoners, the evil wizard Mallock the Malign , attacks them and then leaves in their ship. They meet the Space Police watch commander that has sent Kjeld a garbled distress call earlier who explains to them that Mallock plans to harness all the forces of evil together and steal the deceased King Revet's powerful golden sword, now in the hands of Prince Varen. They make a new ship, with a failed first attempt. After a tip from Kjeld Playwell, the group travels to another planet, Ashlar, that is in the setting of the Castle (2007) story line. Brick tries to parallel park the ship, but knocks over Legohenge, a play on Stonehenge, in the process, which upsets Bernie. Clutch looks for the prince and the rest try to build a battle cart at an old abandoned mine (They meet Lofar the Dwarf which has assumed they're villains but calms down once Peg tells him they are here to defeat Mallock). Peg finds a dragon and gets burned by its sneeze while Brick and Bernie work on the cart. Clutch encounters Hogar the Troll, who challenges him to three tests that will allow him to cross a bridge, while Mallock tells Skelly and Bones to find Clutch, who will lead them to the prince. After finishing the three tests, Skelly and Bones find Clutch but Hogar eats him, smacks the two skeletons and runs away (He spits Clutch out after entering the wall hiding the castle.). He finds the prince, who refuses to help. So Clutch returns to his team, who have finished the cart and are about to attack Mallock's castle when the prince comes back and elects to help them, along with his army. Clutch and the prince sneak into the castle while Peg wears the prince's crown and leads the knights against an army of undead skeletons with a large battle that ensues. Clutch and the prince finish off an enchanted suit of armor, but are captured and hung in a cage by Mallock. The knights retreat, and Peg, Bernie, and Brick crash the cart, in which they start to argue. Mallock forces Hogar to give him the golden sword of King Revet, which Prince Varen brought to the Skeleton Tower. If he doesn't, Prince Varen and Clutch won't be seen again. Mallock thinks Hogar is tricking him when he discovers the chest is empty and throws him toward the wall. But Clutch and the prince, whose images are reflected into the night sky, send the team a message using bones: LEGO, which is translated by them as "Build on each other." So Bernie, kissed by Peg, rebuilds the cart into an Off-Road Jeep. Peg flies her dragon in and frees Clutch and the prince, while Brick flies in with a jet pack to finish off Mallock's skeleton guards, Skelly and Bones. Bernie helps Brick by throwing the leftover part (an orange gear) at the two skeletons. Another war ensues. Varen tells Clutch that he doesn't need to find his father, because his dad is with him in his heart. Then they face off against Mallock. The prince arrests Mallock and is crowned king, the skeleton army is destroyed, and the team returns to LEGO City, where they are assigned their next mission, to find another prisoner on the other side of the galaxy. Appearances Creatures * Skeletal Horse * Baby Rock Monster * Crystal King Vehicles * Thunder Driller * Mine Mech * Turbocar * Inferno Truck (cameo) * Galactic Enforcer * Space Police Cruiser (cameo) * Space Freighter (cameo) * Skull Interceptor * Yellow Bus (cameo) * Police Car (cameo) * Police Van (cameo) * Police Bike (cameo) * Long Fire Truck (cameo) * Fire Car (cameo) * Skeleton Prison Carriage (cameo) * Crossbow (cameo) * LEGO Team Spaceship Characters * Clutch Powers * Peg Mooring * Bernie Von Beam * Brick Masterson * Kjeld Playwell * Watch Commander * Arthur Fol * Hogar the Troll * Prince Varen * Omega * Mallock the Malign * Skelly * Bones * Rock Powers (Mentioned only) * Lofar the Dwarf * Squidman Release The movie was released on February 23, 2010 on DVD, Video on Demand, and Digital Download. The DVD version contains complete English, French and Spanish language versions (Audio + Subtitles) as well as the following bonus features: * Bad Hair Day - Exclusive Short Film - Arthur Fol attempts to get Peg's second hair back from the planet Ashlar by using his new invention, the Interstellar Portateller ray, but brings back characters from the film as well. * Mini Toys - A bonus feature showing the 6 "Space Police" movie logs and the CGI "Power Miners" mini movies. * TV Spots - TV Advertisements for LEGO Atlantis, Power Miners, and Space Police. Sequel An unofficial sequel, titled "LEGO City: A Clutch Powers 4D Adventure," has been shown in LEGOLAND California, although it does not carry any major plot-points, such as Squidman and Omega's capture. It only shows an adventure that takes place after the original film. Notes * The name Clutch Powers is a reference to the "Clutch Power" of LEGO bricks. Clutch power is the ability of LEGO bricks to stick together yet come apart easily. * The abbreviation of Artie's name as shown on his name tag, "A.FOL", is a play on AFOL, or Adult Fan Of LEGO. * Clutch's torso is the same as Indiana Jones', with the LEGO logo printed on his left arm and a red watch on his right wrist. * Clutch wears a Power Miners's headgear in the opening sequence. * In the movie, Clutch awakens an orange version of the Crystal King. However, in "LEGO City: A Clutch Powers 4-D Adventure", he fights a green version. * While Clutch and his team are dressed as Mars Mission astronauts on the flight to Mars, they get there on the Galactic Enforcer, a Space Police III set. * Mallock is featured in the set 7093 Skeleton Tower, though his name in that is simply "Evil Wizard". A larger and more elaborate version of the Tower is featured in the movie. * Several minifigures make cameo appearances in the closing credits, including Agent Trace, Captain Brickbeard, Doc, Inferno Henchman, Squidman, Space Police III Officer and Troll Warrior. * The movie was shown on Disney XD on April 12 ,2011. In it, the word "LEGO" is removed to avoid copyright issues. * In the movie, minifigures are referred to as "mini-figs." * There is a theme throughout the movie about Burrito platters with extra garlic. * Non-LEGO objects like donuts, car keys, etc. appear in the movie. * The DVD's cover states that this is the first LEGO movie on DVD. This is not correct, there were several BIONICLE movies released before this. It is however, the first LEGO movie with Minifigures as the main characters. * "Clutch Powers" is referenced in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu when Cole says that Clutch Powers is the one who found the Constrictai fangblade and started the Royal Blacksmiths. * This will be Universal's first direct-to-video animated catalog film to have a Blu-ray release.https://www.blu-ray.com/news/?id=24936 LEGO.com Description Gallery ClutchP Screen1.jpg|The Crystal King ClutchP Screen2.jpg ClutchP Screen3.jpg|Clutch Powers in his Car ClutchP Screen4.jpg|The City Clutch Powers Lives In ClutchP Screen5.jpg|Civilians ClutchP Screen6.jpg ClutchP Screen7.jpg ClutchP Screen8.jpg ClutchP Screen9.jpg|Clutch Powers' Team ClutchP Screen10.jpg|Professor Arthur Fol ClutchP Screen11.jpg|Clutch Powers' Team Dressed Up as Astronauts from Mars Mission ClutchP Screen12.jpg|Clutch Powers' Team Dressed Up as Astronauts from Mars Mission (with their Helmets on) ClutchP Screen13.jpg ClutchP Screen14.jpg|Skelly and Bones ClutchP Screen15.jpg|Mallock the Malign ClutchP Screen16.jpg ClutchP Screen17.jpg ClutchP Screen18.jpg|Training Prince Varen ClutchP Screen19.jpg|Prince Varen and his Jester ClutchP Screen20.jpg|Bernie Von Beam with a Gear on his Head ClutchP Screen21.jpg|Lofar the Dwarf ClutchP Screen22.jpg|Prince Varen and his army with Hogar the Troll ClutchP Screen23.jpg ClutchP Screen24.jpg ClutchP Screen25.jpg|Evil Skeletons ClutchP Screen26.jpg|Skelly and Bones eating Popcorn, watching the Battle ClutchP Screen27.jpg|Skelly and Bones ClutchP Screen28.jpg|Clutch Powers and Prince Varen ClutchP Screen29.jpg|Clutch handing a Sword to Prince Varen ClutchP Screen30.jpg|Clutch Powers and Prince Varen ClutchP Screen31.jpg ClutchP Screen32.jpg|Prince Varen fighting Mallock the Malign ClutchP Screen33.jpg ClutchP Screen34.jpg ClutchP Screen35.jpg|Hogar the Troll ClutchP Screen36.jpg|Prince Varen's Castle ClutchP Screen37.jpg|Prince Varen becoming King Varen ClutchP Screen38.jpg|Clutch and his Team ClutchP Screen39.jpg External Links Category:LEGO Films Category:2010 media Category:2000000 sets Category:Films